Confession
by Pretend.Existence
Summary: Al looked deeply into his Ed's captivating golden eyes silently thanking the fact that Ed was, well, vertically challenged, making it easier to tackle him. [ELRICEST fluff, oneshot] :P


_This is my first ever fanfic of Full Metal Alchemist and even though I'm not exactly a fan of Elricest...I just _had_ to write it, y'know? The story had been poking my mind and preventing me to sleep for quite a while now. Besides... it's not that I hate the pair or anything...they're actually quite cute but I'm just a little disturbed about the fact that they're siblings. But who am I to talk? I just wrote an Elricest, didn't I? _

_Though I'm more of an EdxWinry fan, I just couldn't bring myself to make a fic about the two of them. Don't ask me why 'cause I don't know either. It's...weird. Right, I'm rambling. On with the story! XD_

**

* * *

****Confession**

**By: Pretend.Existence**

Alphonse Elric stared at his older brother across the dining table. Edward Elric was currently engrossed in a book, his nose practically buried in it in concentration. Thus, he did not notice or feel his younger brother's intense gaze.

Al knew it was wrong, forbidden and absolutely immoral but could he help it? A man falling in love was one of the most normal things in the world, but being so with a _guy_ and then he happens to be your _brother_ was another completely different story. But the damage was done, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Yes, Al was completely and, probably, madly in love with Edward Elric, his own older brother. He couldn't really blame himself though, now that he scrutinized every inch of his brother's features. Ed was every bit gorgeous, beautiful and undeniably irresistible. And had he mentioned that his older brother's – ahem – vertically challenged condition made him all the more cuter?

Ed was the only one who was so sensitive about his height. He never seemed to notice that barely anyone cares. In fact, countless girls still flocked around him, admiring his very being and fainting in joy just at his mere presence. Ah, Al even noticed how Roy Mustang's been too…tensed…around his older brother, too.

Did his brother ever notice this?

No, of course not. Though the Alchemy genius that he was, he was as smart as mud when it came to these matters. He didn't even notice how Al seemed to desire him to be more than a brother even though Al was being painfully obvious.

Al had been in love with Ed for a while now, even before he got his original body back, when he was still in that armor. It was just that Ed was so caring, so loving and sensitive when it came to Al. Whenever he was with Ed, he felt like he was the only person in the world. And further more, he was always there for him, every second of the day. Maybe sometimes he wouldn't be, but he wouldn't have done it willingly.

He felt like he was the center of Ed's world, which he probably was, considering the fact that he had devoted his life to find a way to bring Al back to his original body. All obstacles were overcome because of Ed's devotion, determination and, of course, love.

Ah yes, now about that love.

Al wished he could love him as more than a brother. But whatever Ed's feelings were, he was going to tell him one way or another. In fact, he decided, he was going to tell him now. Al stood up from his chair and made his way to Ed's chair.

"Brother…" he called softly. His heartbeats quickened and he knew he that he was definitely blushing. But of course, being the concentrated pipsqueak that Ed was, he didn't hear Al's call.

"Hey…brother!" Al put a hand on Ed's shoulder, snapping him out of his concentration.

Al watched as Ed turned his head to him, setting the book down on the table. The smile on his face made Al blush even harder. Why, oh, why did Ed have to smile like that? "Yeah?" the smile faltered a little when he caught Al's expression. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you red? Do you have a fever or…?"

Suddenly, all rational thoughts disappeared from Al's mind. The plan he had been formulating since last night – confessing his feelings and making his brother listen to a very memorized script - flew out the window.

Al hurled himself unto his brother, sending them both sprawled on the floor with Al on top of Ed. The chair Ed had been occupying fell with a loud thud just beside them. Ed's eyes widened. "What the hell…!"

Al looked deeply into his older brother's captivating golden eyes – silently thanking the fact that Ed was, well, _short_, making it easier to tackle him. "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"For wha…!" but Ed was cut off when he felt his younger brother's soft lips crashing into his. Ed couldn't believe it at first. For one, his brother just freaking _attacked _him! And sexually too...what the hell!

Al was practically intoxicated, enjoying the feeling of his brother's lips on his. He had been imagining what it felt like and reality was way better than the fantasies. He knew his brother wasn't responding – probably either because of shock or disgust – and pulled away after a rather _enjoyable_ 7 seconds.

When he looked down at Ed beneath him, his breathing temporarily stopped. The expression on his older brother's face was priceless, but he couldn't take his eyes off of him. Beautiful golden eyes widened with an undecipherable expression, mouth still slightly open after the contact and a very deep, red blush on his cheeks – it was an expression he _never_ or expected to see in his brother's face.

Well, Ed was, after all, loud and sometimes boisterous so such an expression was never seen on his face.

And, oh, how Al loved it.

But back to the situation at hand, he quickly stood up and bit his lip, taking one last look down at his very stunned brother. Time to run before he reacted violently.

So Al turned to go, getting ready to run. But just as he was about to dash, Ed stuck out his foot, tripping him. Ah, violent reaction, indeed.

"AH!" he fell flat on his face on the floor and groaned. He sat up and saw that Ed was still lying on the floor behind him, arms folded beneath his head and a smirk on his face.

"What the hell did you stop for? Come here, you."

Al did a double-take. Did he just hear what he thought his brother said? Ed was actually implying that they continue the kiss! A wide, almost ecstatic smile made its way across Al's face. He crawled his way unto Ed again.

With a grin, he said, "I love you, brother."

Ed only rolled his eyes and grunted but the big smile on his lips betrayed him. And, Al noticed, he was still blushing cutely. "Yeah, yeah whatever."

And with that, Ed put his hand on the back of Al's neck and pulled him back down for another kiss. Of course, in Al's pleasure, Ed kissed back just as strongly. And there was only one thing that was running through Al's mind that moment…

_Ah bliss…_

They both knew it was wrong, forbidden and absolutely immoral but could they help it?

Besides…

Hell, when have they _ever_ let something forbidden stop them?

* * *

_The last line was just so tempting to write. Hehe, I mean, it's true right! They performed human transmutation which is forbidden and they also transmuted gold before which is also forbidden. I think the philosopher's stone is forbidden too, since it disregarnds the law of equivalent exchange but I'm not sure... _

_Anyway, I'm sorry if you think they acted OOC or if there's something I put in there that contradicts the anime. I've only read the manga and watched the first 20 episodes of the anime so please excuse me. :)_

_So what do you think? I hope you liked it. :D_

**_Edit:_**

_I just found out that the philosopher's stone is forbidden because of how you make it and its power. Thanks for esteltinuviel for pointing that out:3_


End file.
